It's not pink!
by accident prone
Summary: Zelos says he doesn't wear pink. Oneshot. No pairings. Just a short something I wrote.


**Disclaimer: Don't own ToS or its characters.**

**A/N: Just a random thing I wrote. I'd been wondering why no one wrote something about Zelos's choice of clothing….**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Zelos was once again trying to tackle the red tangled mass that was his hair, Lloyd sitting beside him, sharpening his swords. Everyone else sat not far away, eating their beef stew that Genis had somehow managed to make while they were in the woods.

"Zelos," Lloyd said, finally looking up from his swords.

"Yeah?" Zelos asked, trying to locate the comb, which he had lost in his hair. "Dammit, where'd it go?"

"I've got a question. It's been bothering me for awhile."

"Right, right…ah! Found it." Zelos tugged, trying to pull the comb out. "Ow."

"Why do you always wear pink?"

The comb was forgotten as Zelos turned to his friend. "It's not _pink_!" he insisted hotly.

"Really?" Lloyd took some of the fabric between his fingers. "Right. Zelos, this is pink."

"It is not!"

"Hey, Sheena!" Lloyd called.

"What? Did that idiot Chosen make another perverted comment?"

"Would you call this pink?"

"Huh?" Sheena came up to him. "What are you talking about."

"Zelos wears pink," Lloyd stated. "Right?"

"It's not pink," Zelos muttered.

"Sorry, Zelos, that's pink. Right, Sheena?"

"I don't know what else it could be."

"It's _not_—"

"What are you guys talking about?" Genis asked, immediately hoping he could cause the red-haired Chosen more grief.

"It's pink," Lloyd said to his half-elf friend. "Right?"

"I do not wear pink!" Zelos protested again, but was ignored.

"That's pink, all right."

"Who's wearing pink?" Colette asked.

"Zelos is," Genis said, loudly enough for everyone in a five-mile radius to have heard.

"Oh, yes. It's a very nice color on him."

Zelos bared his teeth and growled.

"Speaking of pink…" Raine's voice trailed in. "the beef stew turned pink."

"Uh oh." Genis looked at Raine. "What did you do to it?"

"Nothing! Well, I might have put some Palmacosta and Mizuho potion in it, but…"

Regal peered in the pot and his eyes widened. "Raine. Just how much did you put in there?"

"Not much," she said evasively. "Just…a little."

"It's magenta," Regal said.

"What?" Genis demanded, running over to the pot. "Raine! I told you _not _to touch it!"

"I'm…I'm sorry!" she said defensively. "But we…I was curious!"

Zelos sat back, relieved to have the heat of their gazes and accusations off him. "Ah, well. At least we already ate, right, Lloyd."

"Mmhm," Lloyd said distractedly.

"After a few minutes of careful computing, I have come to the conclusion that Zelos's outfit is indeed pink," Presea said.

"Preseaaaaa!" Zelos whined, not at all pleased that someone had brought the subject up again.

"If it were any darker, it could have been classified as red."

"Heh…uh…speaking of red! Lloyd, why do you always wear red?"

Lloyd narrowed his brown eyes and punched Zelos lightly on the arm. "Don't change the subject. You still haven't told all of us why you always wear pink, you know."

"I said, it's not pink," he muttered.

Regal gave Zelos a look up and down. "That's pink," he said, agreeing with the others.

"There's no doubt about it, Zelos," Sheena said. "Everyone agrees. It's pink."

"Yeah," Lloyd said. "You're just being stubborn."

Zelos narrowed his eyes and glared at Lloyd. "I am not. The Great Zelos Wilder does _not _wear pink."

"Uh huh," Lloyd said dubiously. "Then what color _is _it?"

"It's…" Zelos struggled to come up with a suitable answer. "It's…"

Everyone watched him expectantly.

"It's…salmon."

He didn't appreciate the fact that Lloyd burst out laughing. Would they never understand?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Me: Zelos, do you have anything to say for yourself?**

**Zelos: It's not. PINK!**

**Me: Right, right. Uh huh. He's lying. Anyways, people, please review!**

**Zelos: I'm not lying! I said, it's salmon!**

**Me: …sure.**


End file.
